heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
June 22, 1995
|Next = June 29, 1995 }} ---- Academy *''Robotech: Academy Blues Vol 1 0 ---- Acclaim Comics *''Bloodshot Vol 1 37 *''Eternal Warrior Vol 1 42 *''Fallen Empires on the World of Magic the Gathering Vol 1 2 *''Knighthawk Vol 1 4 *''Magic the Gathering: The Shadow Mage Vol 1 4 *''Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 2 56 *''Starslayer Vol 2 7 *''The Visitor Vol 1 11 ---- Ace Comics *''Love Sucks 1 of One Vol 1 1 ---- American Collectors Exchange *''Comics Source Vol 1 22 ---- Animation Magazine *''Animation Magazine Vol 8 5 (35) ---- Antarctic *''Furrlough 30 *''[[Gold Digger Vol 2 21 *''Sentai Vol 1 7 *''Stainless Steel Armadillo 3 ---- [[Archie Comics *''Archie's Pal Jughead Comics Vol 2 72 *''Betty and Veronica Annual Digest Magazine Vol 1 13 *''Cheryl Blossom Vol 1 1 *''Jughead's Double Digest Vol 1 32 *''Sonic the Hedgehog Vol 1 26 ---- Bishop Press *''Rose & Gunn Vol 1 3 ---- Black Out Comics *''Lady Vampré Vol 1 1 *''On the Road with the Goops Vol 1 1 ---- Blind Bat Press *''Dreamtime Vol 1 2 *''Pulp Tattoo Vol 1 4 ---- Bongo *''Simpsons Comics Vol 1 10 *''Simpsons Comics Spectacular ---- Bulles Communication *''Le Mécène: Dimension X: Histoire des Oubliés Vol 1 1 ---- Caliber *''Dr. Weird Vol 2 2 ---- Century *''Combo Vol 1 7 ---- CFD Warlash: Hardfire Syndrome 1 ---- Chaos! Comics *''The Chaos! Bible Vol 1 1 ---- Comic Shop News *''Comic Shop News Vol 1 418 ---- Cosmic Comics *''Bram Stoker's Burial of the Rats Vol 1 2 *''Welcome to the Little Shop of Horrors Vol 1 2 ---- Dark Horse Comics *''Grendel Tales: Devil's Choices Vol 1 4 *''Gunsmith Cats Vol 1 2 *''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny Vol 1 3 *''Instant Piano Vol 1 4 *''Species Vol 1 1 *''Star Wars: Jabba The Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi Vol 1 1 *''Star Wars: River of Chaos Vol 1 2 *''Superman/Aliens Vol 1 2 *''Triple X Vol 1 7 ---- Dark Muse *''Dark Muse Vol 1 2 ---- DC Comics *''Animaniacs Vol 1 4 *''Batman: Faces *''Batman: Shadow of the Bat Vol 1 41 *''Black Lightning Vol 2 7 *''Blood Syndicate Vol 1 29 *''Chiaroscuro The Private Lives of Leonardo da Vinci Vol 1 2 *''Deathstroke the Terminator Annual Vol 1 4 *''Direct Currents Vol 1 90 *''Flash Statue (1995) 2870 *''Hawkman Vol 3 23 *''Heavy 3PO: The Coleman Chronicles of Scud, the Disposable Assassin Vol 1 1 *''Hellblazer Vol 1 92 *''Judge Dredd: The Official Movie Adaptation Vol 1 1 *''Justice League America Vol 1 102 *''Looney Tunes Vol 1 17 *''Moonshadow Vol 2 12 *''New Titans Vol 1 124 *''R.E.B.E.L.S. Vol 1 10 *''Sandman Vol 2 70 *''Shadow Cabinet Vol 1 15 *''Showcase '95 Vol 1 7 *''Sovereign Seven Vol 1 2 *''Starman Vol 2 10 *''Superman Vol 2 103 *''Swamp Thing Vol 2 157 *''Tank Girl: The Odyssey Vol 1 3 ---- DynaPubs Enterprises *''Comics Buyers Guide Vol 1 1128 ---- Eddie Campbell Comics Eddie Campbell's Bacchus 2 ---- Electric Milk *''Cray Baby Adventures Vol 1 3 ---- Entity Harriers 1 Harriers Interactive: Overkill ---- Event Ash Conoisseur's Kit 1 ---- Fantagraphics *''Stripped TPB *''War Junkie TPB *''Usagi Yojimbo (TPB) Vol 1 3-2nd *''Zero Zero Vol 1 3 *''Zippy Quarterly Vol 1 10 ---- Fireman Press Comics *''Heavy 3PO Coleman Chronicles of Scud Vol 1 ---- Gemstone Publishing *''Overstreet's Fan Vol 1 2 ---- Genesis West Last of the Viking Heroes: Nidhogger Lives Gladstone *''Donald Duck Vol 1 292 Carl Barks Library: Donald Duck Adventures 17 Carl Barks Library: Uncle Scrooge One Pagers 1 Golden Realm Revelations Saga 1 Tall Tales 3 ---- Harris Comics *''The Rook Vol 1 0 ---- High Impact Studios *''Symbols of Justice Vol 1 1 ---- Image Comics *''Bloodstrike Vol 1 22 *''Brigade Vol 2 19 *''Codename: Stryke Force Vol 1 0 *''Freak Force Vol 1 17 *''Grifter Vol 1 2 *''Knightmare Vol 2 3 *''The Mighty I Vol 1 2 *''Newmen Vol 1 14 *''Savage Dragon Vol 1 13 B *''Spawn: Blood Feud Vol 1 1 *''Spawn (TPB) Vol 1 1 *''Star Vol 1 1 *''Superpatriot: Liberty & Justice Vol 1 1 *''Supreme Vol 1 27 *''Supreme Annual Vol 1 1 *''Team 7: Objective: Hell Vol 1 2 *''Team Youngblood Vol 1 18 *''Union Vol 2 5 *''Weapon Zero Vol 1 T-4 *''WildC.A.T.s Adventures Vol 1 10 *''WildStorm Rising Vol 1 2 ---- King Ink Comics *''I Had a Dream Vol 1 1 ---- Kitchen Sink Press *Taboo Vol 1 8 ---- Liar Comics Ward: A Bullet Series 2 ---- Lightning Comics *''Creed Vol 2 1 ---- Lohman Hills Emma Davenport 2 ---- Malibu Comics *''Codename: Firearm Vol 1 0 *''Eliminator Vol 1 2 *''Man Called A-X Vol 1 5 *''Mortal Kombat: Baraka Vol 1 1 *''Prime Vol 1 23 *''Lord Pumpkin / Necromantra Vol 1 3 *''Ultraverse Year Zero: The Death of the Squad Vol 1 4 ---- Marvel Comics *''Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 404 *''Barbie Vol 1 56 *''Cosmic Powers Unlimited Vol 1 2 *''Disney's The Little Mermaid Vol 1 12 *''Druid Vol 1 4 *''Fantastic Force Vol 1 10 *''Flash Gordon Vol 6 2 *''Force Works Vol 1 14 *''Generation X Vol 1 6 *''Ghost Rider Vol 3 64 *''Ghost Rider 2099 Vol 1 16 *''Hulk 2099 Vol 1 9 *''Ravage 2099 Vol 1 33 *''Ruins Vol 1 1 *''Spider-Man: The Lost Years Vol 1 1 *''War Machine Vol 1 17 *''X-Factor Vol 1 113 *''X-Man Vol 1 5 *''X-Men Adventures Vol 3 6 *''X-Men: The Early Years Vol 1 16 ---- Maximum Press *''Avengelyne Vol 1 2 ---- Millennium Bloodchilde 3 ---- NBM *''Comicslit Magazine Vol 1 1 ---- Page One Publishers *''Comic Relief Vol 1 78 ---- Planet Lucy Press *''Ragmop Vol 1 1 ---- Poc-It Comics *''Shadow Raven Vol 1 1 (res.) ---- Rebel Studios Cuda BC Rival Productions Eye of the Storm 3 Schism BruHed 3 ---- Slave Labor Graphics *''Longshot Comics Vol 1 1 *''Seth Throb Undrground Artist Vol 1 6 ---- Taliesin Press *''Starchild Vol 1 12 ---- Tekno Comix *''Gene Roddenberry's Lost Universe Vol 1 7 *''John Jakes' Mullkon Empire Vol 1 2 *''Neil Gaiman's Mr. Hero - The Newmatic Man Vol 1 8 *''Neil Gaiman's Teknophage Vol 1 3 ---- Topps Comics *''Lady Rawhide Vol 1 1 *''The X-Files Vol 1 6 ---- Verotik Jaguar God 1 ---- Viz Communications *''Battle Angel Alita Part 4 7 *''Bio-Booster Armor Guyver Part 3 5 *''Bio-Booster Armor Guyver: Escape from Chronos *''Mermaid's Gaze Vol 1 4 *''Ranma 1/2 Part 4 6 *''Striker: Secret of the Berserker Vol 1 3 ---- Warp Elfquest: Shards 9 ---- Warrior Publications, Inc. *''Ventura Vol 1 1 ---- Miscellaneous Stuff Comic Book Marketplace 25 ---- ---- VIZ-IN MAGAZINE VOL 7 #7, free RING QUEST #1 (Teco) ---- Bravura Logo Mug Many Pins Many TShirts Spawn Caps (Foil) Tick Caps (Foil) Phantom Card Binder ----